The survey
by Edward-Hot
Summary: Bella is filling a survey, and all the Cullens fill it too! Maybe some extra characters later...
1. Bella

**Do you know those surveys you fill on the internet? So think about the Cullens and Bella filling those...**

**set at the middle-end of eclipse.**

* * *

**What are your initials? **IMS

**What is your favourite thing to wear? **Sweats

**Last thing you ate? **Cereal

**I say Shotgun, you say?** Great! I'll drive.

**Last person you hugged?** Edward, of course. And I think "snuggled" will be a better definition.

**How many US states have you been to?** 3

**Does anyone you know wanna date you?** Mike (Can't he just _stop_ asking?!?!?!)

**Name something you like physically about yourself? **Um...probably my eyes. I _hate_ the way I look!

**Who is your best friend? **Alice

**Why are you still up? **Cause I'm filling this stupid survey, you want me to do it in my sleep? (though I won't be suprised if I'll start walking and typing in my sleep.)

**Who/what made you angry today?** Rosalie

**Favorite type of food? **...Cereal?

**Favorite holidays? **Don't have any.

**Do you download music? **No, I have a car stereo thank you very much.

**Do you care if your socks are dirty? **depends on when and how much.

**Would you date the person who posted this? **I don't know who posted this, but I'm taken. _Very_ taken.

**Has anyone ever sang or played for you personally?** Edward played for me a lot of times.

**Do you love anyone? **Edward, love to death.

**Do you like George Bush? **I'm switzerland.

**Have you ever bungee jumped? **No, thank god! With my luck, my cabel will probably torn.

**Have you ever gone white-water rafting: **Look above.

**Has anyone ten years older than you ever hit on you? **just ten years?

**How much money do you have in your pocket? **none

**Have you met a real redneck? **...

**How is the weather right now? **Rain. As usual.

**What are you listening to right now? **The rain?

**What is your current favorite song? **"The lady is a vamp"

**What was the last movie you watched? **Romeo and Juliet

**Where was the last place you went besides your house? **Edward's house (which is currently my second house...)

**What are you afraid of?** Losing my family ro the Cullens.

**How many piercings have you had?** 2, in my ears.

**How many pets do you have?** None, and even if I had, _Somebody _will probably eat it .

**What's one thing you've learned?** Always be _very_ careful with paper.

**What do you usually order from Starbucks? **No thanks.

**Have you ever fired a gun?** ...I'll just pretend you didn't asked that...

**Are you missing someone?** Edward, because he's not here.

**Favorite tv shows:** I don't watch TV.

**Do you have an iPod?:** Nope

**Has anyone ever said you looked like a celeb? **Aren't celebs supposed to look pretty?

**Who's one person that makes you smile?** Emmett

**Who would you like to see right now?** Edward, of course.

**Favorite movie of all time?** Like I said, Romeo and Juliet.

**Do you find yourself loved?** I hope so.

**Ever been caught doing something you weren't supposed to?** It wasn't me! Emmett did it!

**Favourite flower(s)?** I'm not really interested in flowers.

**Butter, plain, or salted popcorn?** plain. It's just popcorn, it doesn't need any tops.

**What magazines are you reading? **I prefer 'Wuthering heights'.

**Have you ever ridden in a limo? **No, but if I'll marry Edward, Alice will get one for sure.

**Has anyone you were really close to passed away recently? **Does Harry Clearwater counts?

**Is there anyone you wish you were still friends with?** I wish to be Rosalie's friend.

**What's something that really bugs you? **That Edward doesn't want to have sex with me!!!

**Do you like Madonna? **Not really.

**Do you like Michael Jackson? **Really not really.

**What's your favourite smell?** Edward's smell.

**Favourite baseball team?** I don't watch baseball. Thankfully, I'm not addicted to that crap.

**Favourite cereal? **I love all kinds.

**What's the longest time you've gone without sleep? **2 and a half days, when I went to Italy (tear)

**Last time you went bowling? **Two years ago with renne. Long and painful story...

**Where is the weirdest place you have slept?** On Edward in the Volturi's reception.

**Who was your last phone call? **I don't have a cellphone.

**Where do you work? **At the Newton's shop.

**What's the closest orange object to you? **A pair of dirty socks.

* * *

**That's it, I hope you liked it. Please review, and I'll update soon!!!**


	2. Edward

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, it won't happen again, I promise!!!**

**Today, I discovered that me friend are crazier than I thought. I sat with some of them, my best friend was drinking from her bottle. One boy said something annoying, and she spilled half the bottle on him! And she kept drinking, like nothing happend. Then he tried to spill the rest of the water on her, and he spilled it on me!!! My sweatshirt got all wet' and I was freezing all day long!!!**

* * *

**So, this chapter is about Edward. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**What are your initials? **EAMC

**What is your favourite thing to wear? **Clothes

**Last thing you ate? **Do you really wanna know?

**I say Shotgun, you say?** I'm with Bella on that one.

**Last person you hugged?** Bella...(sinking to fantasies until Emmett slap him back to reality.)

**How many US states have you been to?** All of them.

**Does anyone you know wanna date you?** Most of the girls at Forks High.

**Name something you like physically about yourself? **Like? I'm a monster!!!

**Who is your best friend? **Carlisle

**Why are you still up? **I'm always up.

**Who/what made you angry today?** Emmett. Can't he just _stop_ teasing me for one little second?

**Favorite type of food? **Mountain lions (you asked!)

**Favorite holidays? **I'm tired of holidays.

**Do you download music? **I prefer my music live and good.

**Do you care if your socks are dirty? **actully, I do.

**Would you date the person who posted this? **I'm currently dating/engaged to the person who posted this.

**Has anyone ever sang or played for you personally?** Alice played a few times for me to hear.

**Do you love anyone? **Love is such a lame word to describe my feelings to bella.

**Do you like George Bush? **I stopped following the presidents a few decades ago.

**Have you ever bungee jumped? **More than one time.

**Have you ever gone white-water rafting: **Look above.

**Has anyone ten years older than you ever hit on you? **Try ninety years younger.

**How much money do you have in your pocket? **$1,000

**Have you met a real redneck? **...

**How is the weather right now? **Sunny. (shuddering)

**What are you listening to right now? **Emmet crashing thing downstairs.

**What is your current favorite song? **I love only classic music.

**What was the last movie you watched? **Sadly, a porn movie. But I didn't really _watched_ it, I saw part of it on Emmett's head before I managed to block him.

**Where was the last place you went besides your house? **Bella's house.

**What are you afraid of?** Losing Bella.

**How many piercings have you had?** None. It's impossible for me to get one.

**How many pets do you have?** With Jasper here, a pet wouldn't last even 5 minutes.

**What's one thing you've learned?** Never enter Emmett/Rosalie's room without knocking.

**What do you usually order from Starbucks? **Do you really think I'm ordering things from Starbucks?

**Have you ever fired a gun?** More than once. And if you wondered, a bullet won't injure a vampire. Belive me, I tried.

**Are you missing someone?** Bella. Why does it has to be sunny?!?!?!

**Favorite tv shows:** I don't really watch TV. I prefer to watch Bella sleeps.

**Do you have an iPod?:** No. I prefer my stereo.

**Has anyone ever said you looked like a celeb? **No

**Who's one person that makes you smile?** Esme

**Who would you like to see right now?** Bella

**Favorite movie of all time?** I don't have a favorite.

**Do you find yourself loved?** I pray for that every night.

**Ever been caught doing something you weren't supposed to?** It wasn't me! Emmett did it!

**Favourite flower(s)?** All the blue flowers.

**Butter, plain, or salted popcorn?** ....

**What magazines are you reading? **None

**Have you ever ridden in a limo? **Twice, actully.

**Has anyone you were really close to passed away recently? **Not recently, but most of the people I was close to passed out 80 years ago.

**Is there anyone you wish you were still friends with?** Nope

**What's something that really bugs you? **That Rosalie keeps hating Bella!

**Do you like Madonna? **No

**Do you like Michael Jackson? **No

**What's your favourite smell?** Bella's smell.

**Favourite baseball team?** I don't like baseball. you should ask Emmett that question.

**Favourite cereal?** .....

**What's the longest time you've gone without sleep? **9 decades

**Last time you went bowling? **A few decades ago, you don't want to know what Emmett and Jasper did...

**Where is the weirdest place you have slept?** Bed?

**Who was your last phone call? **Alice

**Where do you work? **I don't work

**What's the closest orange object to you? **Motzart CD

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review, and I'll write Alice's chaper ASAP.**


	3. Alice

**Hey again!!!**

**So this chapter will be about Alice. I know you want Emmett (in more than one way...) but I want to save him for the end.**

* * *

**What are your initials? **AMBC

**What is your favourite thing to wear? **My red Gucci low cut dress, I wear her only in birthdays and weddings.

**Last thing you ate? **Rabbit

**I say Shotgun, you say?** I don't want to repeat, but...I'm driving.

**Last person you hugged?** My Jazzy goo.

**How many US states have you been to?** All

**Does anyone you know wanna date you?** I'm married, and thank you very much.

**Name something you like physically about yourself? **My hair. I like it spiky.

**Who is your best friend? **Bella and Rosalie. Too bad they don't get along.

**Why are you still up? **Cause I'm a hyper vampire!!!

**Who/what made you angry today?** Emmett. He took half of my clothes and gave it to homeless just to piss me off!!!

**Favorite type of food? **You'll rather not to know, trust me.

**Favorite holidays? **I like Christmas, because of the gifts. Gifts=shopping!!!!!!

**Do you download music? **Sometimes

**Do you care if your socks are dirty? **Of course I do!!! Socks should be clean.

**Would you date the person who posted this? **Sorry Edward, but **NEVER!!!!!!!**

**Has anyone ever sang or played for you personally?** Edward, thousands of times.

**Do you love anyone? **I love my Jazzy forever!!!

**Do you like George Bush? **Don't know who it is, and don't care.

**Have you ever bungee jumped? **Yeah, and it was fun!

**Have you ever gone white-water rafting: **Look above.

**Has anyone ten years older than you ever hit on you? **Guys tend to hit on me in bars.

**How much money do you have in your pocket? **I have only credit cards.

**Have you met a real redneck? **...

**How is the weather right now? **Gloomy and dull, ad usual.

**What are you listening to right now? **"Single ladies" By Beyonce

* * *

**What is your current favorite song? **"Furtune Teller" by Xavier Rudd

**What was the last movie you watched? **Titanic. It's so romantic!!!

**Where was the last place you went besides your house? **The mall. Duhh!!!

**What are you afraid of?** Losing a family member.

**How many piercings have you had?** No. That's the only thing that's wrong with my outfit.

**How many pets do you have?** Sorry Jazzy, but I don't it'll be safe to have pets at our house.

**What's one thing you've learned?** There is more than one way to keep Edward out of my head...

**What do you usually order from Starbucks? **Do you really think I'm ordering things from Starbucks?

**Have you ever fired a gun?** Yes. and I don't plan on repeating that action.

**Are you missing someone?** Everyone I love are at my house right now.

**Favorite tv shows:** I like Opera's show.

**Do you have an iPod?:** Yeah, and it's pink!!!!

**Has anyone ever said you looked like a celeb? **Actully, now.

**Who's one person that makes you smile?** Jasper

**Who would you like to see right now?** Jasper

**Favorite movie of all time? **Bambi. He's so cute!!!

**Do you find yourself loved?** I asssume I do. After all, I'm married for 80 years and there were never any problems.

**Ever been caught doing something you weren't supposed to?** It wasn't me! Emmett did it!

**Favourite flower(s)?** Bellflowers. They're special.

**Butter, plain, or salted popcorn?** Do you really expect me to answer that question?

**What magazines are you reading? **Vogue, Elle, Allure...

**Have you ever ridden in a limo? **I've ridden in a limo to every prom I've ever been. Do the math.

**Has anyone you were really close to passed away recently? **None of the people I know can 'pass out' (except Bella, but that will change soon!).

**Is there anyone you wish you were still friends with?** No

**What's something that really bugs you? **How Bella is dressed!!! For god sake, she has the body of a super model and she hides it!!!

**Do you like Madonna?** Of course!!! She's Madonna, after all.

**Do you like Michael Jackson? **He's good too.

**What's your favourite smell?** The smell of a good, big store.

**Favourite baseball team?** I don't watch baseball.

**Favourite cereal?** Again: Do you really expect me to answer that question?

**What's the longest time you've gone without sleep? **96 years

**Last time you went bowling? **A few years ago. Let's say that the name 'Cullen' is written on a composite portrait of Emmet in every place that holds bowling balls.

**Where is the weirdest place you have slept?** I don't remember.

**Who was your last phone call? **Edward

**Where do you work? **I don't work.

**What's the closest orange object to you? **A shirt I designed!!!

**

* * *

So...I hope you liked it. Review if you want more!!**


	4. Emmett

**What are your initials: **EMC

**What is your favourite thing to wear? **I would rather just go around naked, but Alice won't let me!

**Last thing you ate? **A deer

**I say Shotgun, you say? **Would you just realize that we _all_ love to drive and just _stop_ asking?

**Last person you hugged? **Rose...eventually it turned into more than a hug (wink wink)

**How many US states have you been to? **All of them...my favorite is Navada, cause it has Vegas in it!

**Does anyone you know wanna date you? **Duh, practiculary every girl I meet.

**Name something you like physically about yourself? **It's a tie between my amazing abs and my awesome brain!

**Who is your best friend? **Don't have one, cause Edward and Jasper are never up for a good prank!

**Why are you still up? **I'm always up, I haven't slept for a pretty large number of decades.

**Who/what made you angry today? **No one, I had an awesome day!

**Favorite type of food? **Actually, there's this really good type of tigers...

**Favorite holidays? **New years Eve. I just love watching that giant ball going down.

**Do you download music?** No, I can sing for myself!

**Do you care if your socks are dirty?** Am I supposed to?

**Would you date the person who posted this? **Alice? No thanks, I don't like it short...please don't show that to Jasper, he'll kill me.

**Has anyone ever sang or played for you personally? **I'd sat down and listened to Edward play the piano on many occasions.

**Do you love anyone? **Rose, duh!

**Do you like George Bush?** Who?

**Have you ever bungee jumped?** Several times, and it was legendary!

**Have you ever gone white-water rafting: **Look above.

**Has anyone ten years older than you ever hit on you?** Unless Esme or that freaky volturi vamp Jane hit on me, I don't see how that would be possible.

**How much money do you have in your pocket? **I'm kind of not wearing pants right now...

**How is the weather right now? **Rainy, obviously, that's why we moved here.

**What are you listening to right now? **Jasper and Edward fighting downstairs. I'm jumping in as soon as I'm done writing!

**What is your current favorite song? **"Sexy Back"

**What was the last movie you watched? **A really good porn, actually, I think I have the name here somewhere...

**Where was the last place you went besides your house? **The woods, hunting.

**What are you afraid of? **Nothing, I'm a freakin' vampire!

**How many piercings have you had? **Again, I'm a freakin' vampire!

**How many pets do you have? **None, and I think you know who's responsible for that...

**What's one thing you've learned? **Never piss off the Volturi. Man, those guys are tough.

**What do you usually order from Starbucks? **For the last time, I'm a freakin' vampire!

**Have you ever fired a gun? **More than you'd like to know.

**Are you missing someone? **Not really.

**Favorite tv shows: **I don't watch a lot of TV, whenever I'm bored I just look for Rose.

**Do you have an iPod?: **Nope.

**Has anyone ever said you looked like a celeb? **Nope

**Who's one person that makes you smile? **Bella, such an innocent, clumsy, fragile human being.

**Who would you like to see right now? **Rose, but she's out shopping...

**Favorite movie of all time? **Don't have one, new porn movies just keep coming out.

**Do you find yourself loved? **Obviously, I'm hot!

**Ever been caught doing something you weren't supposed to? **WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**Favourite flower(s)? **I don't have a favourite flower, I'm a man for god sake!

**Butter, plain, or salted popcorn? **None

**What magazines are you reading? **Playboy, obviously.

**Have you ever ridden in a limo?** Plenty of times, that's a long car man.

**Has anyone you were really close to passed away recently? **All of my none-vampire relatives and friends died a few decades ago.

**Is there anyone you wish you were still friends with? **Nope

**What's something that really bugs you? **Carlisle, he won't let me pull a prank on Bella!

**Do you like Madonna? **No, she's too old for me.

**Do you like Michael Jackson? **Yeah, he has some good moves.

**What's your favourite smell? **The smell of fresh, neat emberassment...

**Favourite baseball team? **I watch football, and thank you very much!

**Favourite cereal?** Ok dude, for the last time, VAMPIRES DON{T EAT CEREAL!

**What's the longest time you've gone without sleep? **A few decades, i've really lost count.

**Last time you went bowling? **A few years ago, had some fun sliding on that bowling 'runway'.

**Where is the weirdest place you have slept? **How can I possibly remember?

**Who was your last phone call?** A prank call to Edward, I just ove pretending to be Bella...

**Where do you work? **I don't need to work, and besides, if I ever will work, I'll get fired after 10 seconds.

**What's the closest orange object to you? **My boxers XD


End file.
